


SEMISHIRA: Among the Stars

by Porcupixel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flying, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, SemiShira Week, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcupixel/pseuds/Porcupixel
Summary: Winged Human Semi x Human Shirabu. That's the summary. This entire fic was coffee-induced.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	SEMISHIRA: Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary read, I drank 3 cups of coffee before writing this. Maybe some things won't make sense? I hope not. Anyway, thank you for reading my work! And, happy SemiShira Week!!

One boy slowly made his way up a grand staircase. The lamp in his hand lit just the small area around him, but it didn't give the boy much difficulty. 

As early as his memories could afford to remember, he'd walked up this staircase a countless number of times.

His body, although lean and rather petite, was surprisingly withstanding the cold winds of a typical October evening. He wore a simple cape with a tunic underneath and the same sandals he wore everyday. Winter boots could serve their purpose at a later time.

A hundred steps of stone lined a side of the tallest plateau on the island. Atop the landmass was the biggest observatory in all the continent. More than a building of science, the magnificent institution even accommodated travellers from all over the world who either came to see the stars as close as possible, study the vast, never-ending sky, or both.

But, to Shirabu Kenjirou, it was his home.

Twinkling stars began peeking through the clouds when the young man finally reached the giant gates of the compound. However, this would not be his point of entry. At this time, the guards would still be asleep. Therefore, the gates would be locked.

Instead, Shirabu began walking east of the gates. In his right hand, he held onto his satchel while the other glided against the white, weathered wall.

45... 46... 47.

He stopped. Then, turned to face the wall again. On the ground was a rock that reached Shirabu's knees in height and painted the same cream color of the wall. Quickly as he had done many, many times before, Shirabu pushed the rock aside, revealing a hole big enough for a teenage boy like himself to slip through.

And, slip through he did.

A few meters from the small hole in the wall was a small wooden door. A backdoor to the observatory compound's main and largest building. Shirabu pulled out an iron key from his pocket, unlocked the door, then walked in, as quiet as a mouse.

The observatory had a labyrinthine interior. Corridors led to various different rooms and sometimes even dead ends. But maneuvering through these winding halls was mere child's play for Shirabu.

However, he was not alone in the building.

"Kenjirou," a familiar wizened voice called out. The young man turned to see an old woman dressed in a blue-and-white scholarly uniform standing at one corridor. She smiled warmly at him and added, "Early as usual, I see. Are you to continue your documentation of the stars?"

Shirabu nodded curtly, not giving much of a reply.

The woman continued, concern painting her features, "Do you ever feel lonely working alone at these unusual times, Kenjirou?"

Lonely and alone were two entirely different things to Shirabu. Regarding the former, he'd never even thought about it. Working alone was his preference. It allowed him to pour as much of his heart as he could into each graph, map, and page.

He shook his head and gave the woman a small, reassuring smile. "I'm never lonely when the stars are with me, Yashiro," he answered. 

The woman smiled back and gestured for him to move along as she herself proceeded to walk down the hall.

Shirabu Kenjirou, the youngest star-mapper the observatory has ever raised. His passion littered the unlit heavens and shone over the world each and every night.

He had an entire tower to himself where, at night, he'd study and chart the stars until daylight. Was it too much work for a 16-year-old? Some might agree that it is, but to the young man himself, he couldn't ask for more.

Recently though, Shirabu had began sharing the room with another person. Creature, if one would be specific. As the young scholar entered the small office, he spotted the said creature standing in the middle of the room, long, feathered wings of ebony trailing behind him.

The winged creature faced Shirabu, his lips gently curving upwards at the sight. "I was wondering when you'd arrive."

Shirabu put his satchel on a coat hanger by the door. "I'm surprised you're already here. I'd have given you a few minutes before you came barging through my window, Eita," he said while making his way to his desk.

The winged human, Semi Eita, feigned hurt over the tone of sarcasm given by the smaller man. "It's not like I can do much about my wings! I understand I should work on my etiquette," he chided, "But, you ought to get a bigger office, Kenjirou." 

"If you want to stretch your wings, just go flutter outside."

Semi gasped. "You make it sound like I'm some dainty butterfly."

A lost reply in the form of a hum, as Shirabu clearly lost himself in thought. In his hands was an open journal, and his fingers flipped impatiently over each page. His nose, meanwhile, was scrunched up with stress that a youth like him shouldn't be experiencing for at least a few more years.  
Semi withdrew his wings. "Is something wrong, Kenjirou," he asked.

The other sighed in defeat. "I finished this yesterday, but it still feels like I'm missing something. Something...important." He put down the journal atop the rest. His hand flitted on the other materials on his desk. Maps of different sizes and scales, measuring tools, pencils, and scribbled up paper were all over the place. Shirabu never realized how untidy his workplace had become.

"I know exactly what you need, Kenjirou," the other man said whilst walking towards the open window. A small, mischievous smile tugged at his lips as he launched himself into the air, diving towards the ground before pulling back up to hover just outside the tower. Before Shirabu could even ask, Semi added, "Climb onto the roof! You'll love this, I promise!"

And, with a whoosh, he vanished.

Shirabu took one fleeting glance at his messy room. One could suppose that the presence of a large winged man could have contributed to how easily things toppled over and, with those large wings of his, everything seemed to fly around the place. But, it wasn't only the office that was cluttered.

"I guess I can afford to entertain him," the young man muttered to himself. Then, he walked across the room. He pulled on an unsuspecting lever by the bookshelf, and the sound of shifting gears suddenly echoed in the space as a narrow, spiral staircase descended from the middle of the ceiling.

When he emerged at the top, a Semi with his arms folded across his chest was waiting, his wings flapping gently in the crisp, midnight air. "Now, what?" Shirabu raised a brow at his winged partner, whose pout dissolved into a smile.

"We stargaze!"

Now, it was Shirabu's turn to fold his arms. He cocked his head sidewards, sighing in exasperation. "I already do that every night, if you still haven't caught up on that part of my job," he said. To which Semi replied, matter-of-factly, "No. You study the stars every night. You look up at the sky, then back at pieces of paper," he paused dramatically, "You love the stars, don't you?"

"Undeniably." Without a trace of hesitation.

"Then, let's stargaze! No pens or charts or maps," Semi insisted, his feathers getting frazzled with his emotions. Shirabu, who was not seeing where his lover was going with this, brought his hands to his face, sighing. "But, I do admire them when I study them, Eita. I never get tired of the view and I'm perfectly fine with how I do things."

He began to walk back to the staircase. "Besides," he added, "It's getting cloudy."

Though, he planned to come back up with his supplies. The charts needed triple-checking, after all. And working under a roof of stars was the ideal work environment for Shirabu.  
But, with his back to the winged man, the poor scholar couldn't see Semi's face light up with knowing mischief.

One moment, the young man was about to descend the steps to his office, and the next he was swept off his feet with the cold wind hitting his skin.

For dear life, Shirabu held on to Semi.

"Oh my goodness– Eita! What are you doing?!"

Semi chuckled as the man in his arms scrambled to find something to hold on to, but he gave the other no time to catch his breath. With one strong flap of his wings, the two began skyrocketing towards the clouds. Halfway to their destination, Semi felt a stinging sensation on his shoulders, most likely caused by the nails digging into his skin.

"Stop moving around–"

"DO NOT DARE DROP ME, YOU AIRHEAD"

Semi laughed wholeheartedly, but tightened his hold still as Shirabu pressed himself up as close as possible to the other's body. His eyes were tight like deadbolts. The thought of even opening them with the possibility of seeing how high off the ground they exactly were was something he'd prefer not to know.

The winds rushed insanely fast in his ears that he couldn't even hear the pounding of his own heart. All Shirabu could think of was to anchor his fingers into Semi's shoulders and ensure that he'd live to map stars for another day. It felt like eternity had passed before Semi decided to stop.

"You can open your eyes now, Kenjirou."

The tremendous amount of anxiety that pooled in his mind right now was, however, stopping him from doing so. The small kiss that he suddenly felt on his forehead somehow helped dissipate the heavy feeling.

The wind whistled softly in his ear this time, and Semi's voice pierced through once again. "Open your eyes."

Slowly, reluctantly, and with a visible trembling, Shirabu opened his eyes.

"It's..."

Literally at a loss for words was the young scholar. Above them, the moon shone more majestically than Shirabu had ever seen it before. Completely overwhelmed with emotion, he reached out a hand towards the sky and stared at the stars twinkling in between his fingers as if blinking would make them all disappear.

Shirabu was utterly enraptured. And, so was Semi.

As he hovered in the headwinds, Semi could barely concentrate on even flapping his wings. At that very moment, there were two mesmerizing sights: first, the entire night sky above them, and second, Shirabu Kenjirou.

"By the gods, you are beautiful," Semi blurted out, sounding almost as breathless as the one in his arms.

However, Shirabu was still in his trance-like state, his senses unable to register anything but the unending expanse of lights above them. His hand was simply reaching up to the heavens.

"They feel so close...Like I could just grab one for myself," he thought out loud.

"Do you like it?"

For once, Shirabu pried his eyes away from the stars above him and smiled, sincerely. He gave Semi a small nod, his tongue tied up for any conscious words.

Either the heavens were mocking or blessing him though. Shirabu, in the rawest of the night's lights, looked absolutely stunning, whipped hair and all.

The starstruck scholar glanced back longingly at the sky. If only they could stay a little longer...

"Eita, the air's rather thin up here."

"W-What? Oh...Oh, yes! Of course." Red suddenly tinted Semi's cheeks. "We'll go back down now."

Shirabu's lips slightly fell at his own words, though he knew they had no other choice. But, Semi nudged him, giving him a soft smile. "We can always do it again," he reassured.

The other nodded and Semi descended back to the observatory tower.

It almost felt surreal to Shirabu to be back on the rooftop. Semi's heavy footsteps followed his own.

"Well that certainly isn't the most practical or safest say to gaze at the stars," Shirabu casually teased. He turned to see a layer of pink dusting the other man's cheeks again.

"I know, but I couldn't help–"

Semi was interrupted by a pair of soft lips against his own, and he wasted no time in pulling Shirabu closer by the waist. He closed his eyes and felt the other's smaller fingers fleetingly brush against his cheek. They were still quite speechless from everything that just happened. But, their tangled lips exchanged the raw emotions that had pooled in their chests.

And as they pulled away, Semi could swear he saw Shirabu's eyes twinkle more beautifully than any star overhead.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and let me know if I should have added more caffeine (lol kidding) Thanks for reading my work! Happy SemiShira Week!


End file.
